Cinderella
by moonlightrurouni
Summary: "Why are you dancing anyway? There's no reason to." Jaken says, inspecting his hands, attempting to sound superior. Rin grins happily, as the story begins taking shape in her head. "Of course there's a reason! There's a ball at a castle and I've been invited, so I have to practice right?"
1. Opening Dance

**Phew! It's been a while since I posted one of these stories...Hello minna! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, I am referencing my multi-pairing, multi-fandom series 'Sing for Me'. As the title implies, each story is based on a song. This is the first Inuyasha based one, (featurnig Sesshomaru and Rin :3) and is also the first multi-chapter story of the series (le GASP!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't know anything**

* * *

**song: Cinderella**

**artist: Stephen Curtis Chapman**

* * *

Rin giggles to herself as she spins around in the field of flowers, arms reaching out to the sky. She turns again and let gravity do its job, and she falls with a soft thmp, sending loose petals into the air. One floats down lazily towards her, and Rin playfully blows a puff of air at it, sending it off on its way.

"What are you doing Rin, spinning around recklessly like that? If you get injured on my watch, Sesshomaru-sama would be so angry with me!" Jaken worries to himself, pacing back and forth in front of Ah-Un. "His wrath! I don't even want to think about it!"

The human girl sits up and rolls her eyes. "I'm not 'spinning around recklessly', I'm dancingJaken-sama." She explains standing up. Humming to herself, Rin stands and begins to sway. "Dare yori mo, takaku takau. Uchiagare fuyu no hanabi. Sumikitta yozora  
ga yoku niau."

"What are you talking about Rin? 'Rising higher than anyone else, shooting up like a firework'? That hardly makes sense!"

Again, Rin rolls her eyes, and plops back down on the ground. "Oh forget  
it." She pouts to yourself.

Jaken gives her an inquiring look. "Why are you dancing anyway? There's no reason to." He says, inspecting his hands attempting to sound superior.

Rin grins happily, as the story begins taking shape in her head. "Of course there's a reason! There's a ball at a castle and I've been invited, so I have to practice right?" She says getting up and holding a hand out to the little demon. "Will you be my practice partner

Jaken-sama?" Jaken splutters indigniantly, and even though Rin knows that she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, she's still slightly disappointed. So instead of taking the hands of a real partner, she raises her hands and spins around with her imaginary partner.

"Rin."

Whirling around the little girl's face lights up as she sees the familiar white haired figure walking towards them. "Sesshomaru-sama! You're back!" Rin cries happily, running towards him, stopping just in front of him. "How was your trip?"

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're doing well, correct? Is there anything that you want me to do milord? " Jaken runs up beside her and asks several questions of his own.

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything, but looks out at the field of flowers that Rin was just lying in. "What were you doing Rin." He says. The way he says it doesn't really make it sound like a question, but she looks down at her feet and smiles shyly to herself.

"I was practicing how to dance."

She says simply, peeking up at him hesitantly. "Eto, Sesshomaru-sama…um, if you aren't busy, would you mind being my partner? Onegaishimasu?"

He looks down at her, and his eyebrows are raised by just a fraction, but it's enough for Rin to tell that he's surprised. She hold her breath in anticipation as he closes his eyes and exhales slowly. The silence lasts a moment longer, but then Sesshomaru walks past her, and Rin releases her breath in disappointment. She stays in her place without turning around and spins a loose strand of hair around her finger  
absently.

"Rin."

The human girl looks up and turn around. Blinking once, She sees Sesshomaru standing in the field of flowers, a hand out-stretched towards her and a breeze causing his hair to wave in the air. A smile breaks on her face and Rin runs towards him and takes his hand in her own as his other guides her unoccupied hand to his hip.

"Stand on my feet." He orders, and she immediately do as he says.

"Like this?" Rin asks, and she gets a silent nod in approval. The two of them stand like that for a couple of seconds, then he starts moving his feet to  
an unheard rhythm guiding the pair in a slow dance.

Meanwhile, Jaken is babbling about something in an extremely flustered manner.

Neither of them notice.

* * *

**Much shorter than the others, but keep in mind it ****_is_**** split up into chapters.**

**So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Curious to read more? Tell me via a REVIEW!**

**ALSO, if anyone has a song/pairing request, feel free to ask! Just keep in mind that if I haven't gotten into a fandom, the probability of me writing a story about a couple in it is highly unlikely :(**

**-moony**

* * *

_**Other titles in 'Sing for Me' series [as of this moment]:**_

_**Don't Want an Ending [Sam Tsui]-Avatar: The Last Airbender [Zutara]  
Payphone [Maroon 5]- Ouran Highschool Host Club [HikaHaru]  
Awake [Secondhand Serenade]- Fairy Tail [GaLe]  
Never Gonna Be Alone [Nickleback]- Naruto [SasuSaku]**_

_**and more to come!**_


	2. Second Dance

**-pokes head out from behind tree hesitantly- ummmm...hehehe...hi there ^^"  
okay, I know: it's been forever since I've last updated this story (most of my stories for that matter) and I should probably go and jump off a cliff to amend for the level of stupidity that I have been exibiting lately ;_; But, I am here now, and bringing you the second chapter of 'Cinderella'! YAY! **

**Before you read though, I'd like to thank those who reviewed. It is very appreciated :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope**

* * *

**Second Dance**

_Six years later_

Kohei smiles shyly at Rin from across the square where he's helping his father and oldest brother set up the banners for the festival later tonight. She gives him a little wave as well as a smile and continues on to Kaede's hut. Rin had just finished her lesson on medicinal herbs with Jinenji-san. With her, she brings an arm load of herbs that he had brought as a gift for her and Kaede. She's almost at the hut,  
when she hears a familiar voice calling her.  
"Rin-chan! Rin-chan, chotto matte!"  
Turning around, Rin sees Kohei running towards her. She blinks in surprise, as she stops to wait for him. He runs up to  
her, and comes to a stop, panting slightly. "Hey." He says, straightening up and brushing his slightly sweaty hair out of his face.  
"Konnichi wa Kohei-kun, how are you?" Rin asks politely, ignoring how his face seems to get  
redder after he ask.  
"A-ah, fine, great really." He says enthusiastically, scratching the back of his head. "Setting up for the festival tonight is tiring, but it's worth it."  
Rin beams at him. "I'm sure that it'll look great! I'm excited to go tonight. Oh! Here." She reaches  
into her sleeve and pulls out the handkerchief Kagome had given her as a present, and wipes off the sweat from his face. "There. Any better?" She asks, returning the piece of cloth to her sleeve, eyebrows knitting quizzically at the stunned expression on Kohei-kun's face. "E-eto…I think I better get going, Kaede-sama will be waiting for me, so." Rine gives him a smile, then turns and  
continue on her way.  
"WILL YOU COME TO THE FESTIVAL WITH ME?!"  
Rin freezes mid-step, and her mouth opens slowly in surprise. She slowly turns around to see Kohei-kun's eyes wide with fear, and  
his face red with embarrassment.  
"G-gomenasai! It's just, I knew that you didn't really have plans, and I heard that you weren't going with  
anyone, so I figured that, you know, you might want to come with me. And, you know, dance maybe...yeah, uh, and-"  
"You're babbling." Rin says bluntly, and the fear in his eyes turn into hurt. He hangs his head, mumbling embarrassed apologies. He turns around begins walking back towards the village when she sneaks up behind him, and hugs him around his waist. Rin feels him jump  
in surprise, and she giggles to herself. "Why so sad? I never said 'no', did I?" He looks over his shoulder at her, and Rin sticks your tongue out at him. "Besides, I think you're cute when you babble."  
"Really?"  
"Really. Super kawaii." Rin assures him as she lets go. "So I'll see you tonight?" He nods and gives Rin one of his famous smiles that make most of  
the other village girls sigh dreamily. Rin feels her face heat up, and waves at him shyly as he runs back to the centre of the village. She then continues her journey back, a small hop to her step as she continue walking.

When Rin arrives inside the hut, she sees Kaede helping Kagome into a new yakuta. It's light green with light brown bamboo shoots decorating it. The mint green obi that wraps around her waist barely makes it around the large baby bump that is already eight months along. Kagome looks up at her and smiles.

"Rin-chan. How was your class with Jinenji-kun?" She asks, and as her eyes search her face, Rin notices them starting to twinkle with delight.

The younger girl looks down self-consciously. "Good, like always. Jinenji-san gave us some more herbs again." She says, placing the basket down and wandering over to the little mirror in one of the back corners of the hut. On the table that sits in front of it are small bottles of perfume and several shells of make-up that were given to her as gifts over the years. Absently Rin opens and closes each one, and sets them back down, rearranging them neatly. She wavers indecisively between them when she finally settles on a light pink lip  
stain and an eye shadow that is a touch lighter.

"Who's the boy?"

Rin squeaks in surprise and turn so fast that part of her is surprised that she didn't get whip-lash. Beside her, Kagome grins  
mischievously at her startled reaction. Rin feels her face heat up, and she sees her cheeks tint an unmistakeable pink in the mirror. "N-nani? What do you mean?" Rin stammers, brushing her bangs into her face subconsciously.

Kagome laughs and bumps her shoulder against Rin's. She then winches and rubs her belly. "Oh, stop your whining Inuyo, I'm the one you've been kicking for over half a year." She grumbles fondly at it. She then returns her attention to the girl, whom is like a little sister, flipping her dark, glossy hair over her shoulder. "But back to my original question. I'm still waiting for an  
answer."  
"Eto…Kohei-kun…" Rin mumbles softly, as she rearranges the bottles of perfume again

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. "Ehh? The village boy that all the girls your age fawn over? Don't tell me that  
you're going to chase after him too." She says in disbelief.

"Iie! He came chasing after me!" Rin says hotly, then covers her mouth in surprise that it slipped out. Kagome squeals happily and claps her hands  
enthusiastically.

"Omedetou! Ohh, all the girls your age are going to be so jealous!" Kagome laughs happily, and plucks the eye shadow that  
Rin had chosen out of her hands. "Here, let me do it. You just relax until he comes to pick you up."

"I think we're supposed to meet up in the square…" Rin says, as she obediently closes her eyes. Kagome snorts in  
disapproval.

"Nope, he has to come to pick you up. He's basically asking you to prom, isn't he

"What's 'prom'?"

Kagome sighs, and even though Rin's eyes are closed, she can tell that the older girl has a nostalgic expression on her face. "Basically is a special dance for kids your age back in my era. Don't think about it too much." The sound of someone entering the hut cuts her off. "Oh, konnichiwa Juudai-chan. What brings you here?"

"Inuyasha-oji said that Rin-neechan had to go to your place Kagome-oba." Miroku and Sango's son Juudai says, and Rin  
smiles as she imagines the half-pout, half-smirk that she can almost guarantee is on his face.

"Rin-neechan is busy right now. Can you go back and tell him that she'll come later?"

"Iie. There's some guy waiting for her. And there's this green demon who was yelling at me for not going to you guys faster."

Rin's eyes fly open, and reflexively, she stands up. "Jaken-sama?" She asks, a small smile beginning to form on her face. That must mean-!

"Gomen ne! Kagome-neesan! I have to go!" She shouts over her shoulder as she dashes off, not caring if Kagome only finished halfway. Rin doesn't register the states or the odd looks she gets as she barrel towards Kagome and Inuyasha's hut at full speed, hair flying.

Panting, Rin looks around hesitantly, and fights to keep the disappointment off her face when she don't see anyone around. Sighing, she looks  
around, hoping she'll see someone. Biting her lip uncertainly, she walks towards the tree line. Juudai is the prankster of her generation, that's true, (Thanks to Shippo of course) but Rin doesn't think that he'd pull something of this  
scale on her.

Just as she's about to give up, Rin hears someone step on a branch behind her.

Rin whirls around and opens her mouth to demand who's there when a man wearing a white kimono- the details on it tinted blue-and  
wonderfully crafted armor emerges from behind one of the trees, and before she knows it, a wide smile appears on her face and Rin hurls herself at the person. Just before she reachs him, Rin skids to a halt, and executes a low bow when she  
finally remembers her manners.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She says breathlessly while she's still in her bow. "How are you? In good health I presume?" Rin does an inner happy dance when she notices Sesshomaru's foot move to the side in surprise. Thank you etiquette lessons!

"Rin."

The human girl straightens up and brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face. Clasping her hands together behind her back, she looks at him expectantly with a smile on her face.

"The kimono becomes you."

"Arigato." Rin says, blushing slightly. She can't help but give him another smile. It's rare that she hears a sentence from the Youkai Lord, and even rarer for that phrase to be a compliment. "What brings you here Sesshomaru-sama?"

He glances out towards the East and Rin follows his gaze without saying a word. "I have established my domain. And have erected my palace in the clouds."

Rin's eyes widen in surprise. "Hontou ni? Suoi, I knew you'd be able to do it Sesshomaru-sama!"

"...Do you understand what I am implying Rin?"

Rin is about to nod and chirp affirmative when the words catch in the throat. Oh. OH. "E-eto, d-demo..." she stammers helplessly, her previous  
composure flying out the window faster than that wolf demon would run. "I promised to go to the village festival with Kohei-kun...And, and  
Kagome-neechan's going to have a baby, so she's going to need me!" she addshastily, thoroughly flustered. Too embarrassed to say anything else, Rin looks at the ground.

"This...Kohei," Rin flinches when she hears the coldness in Sesshomaru's voice when he says the human boy's name, "you will be dancing  
with him."

Rin nods silently. She hears him take a couple steps away, and she risks a small glance at him, only to be surprised again (for what seems  
to be the tenth time in the last hour). Sesshomaru stands in the centre of the clearing, his hand outstretched to her, not unlike how he did for her that day in the field of flowers.

"Come ."

Hestiantly, she takes his hand, and like before, he places her unoccupied hand in the right place-however this  
time it's on his shoulder. "Last time...didn't I put my hand on your waist?"

"You have grown since then." he says simply, and Rin does a double take when she hears a note of nostalgia in his voice. But instead of questioning it further, she just shakes her head slightly. This is Sesshomaru we're talking about here."There are three counts. Step forwards in the first," Rin  
mirrors him, "two counts in place. And now repeat. Step forwards with the opposite foot-" Rin squeaks when she steps with the wrong foot and ends up on top of Sesshomaru's boot.

"Gomenasai!"

"..."

Rin bites her lip uncertainly, but instead of scolding her, Sesshomaru pulls her forwards, her second foot coming on top of his other, and he resumes dancing.

The pair circle the clearing in silence, the only noise coming from crinkling leaves, and the distant sounds of people calling out to one another from the village square. Shortly after their fifth turn, Rin relaxes and stops staring at her feet, and instead looks up at her partner. The Inu-yokai glances down at her, and lets her off his feet, not breaking stride. The human girl inhales nervously, but it's quickly replaced by pride and confidence as her feet move instinctively and in perfect sync. Sesshomaru spins her around, and Rin giggles with delight as she returns to him without missing a beat. She noted his eyebrows rise up a fraction in amusement, and it sets her off. Pealing with laughter, Sesshomaru spins her around again as she beams at him-giving him a smile that she's only ever used when he was around. Her 'Sesshomaru-sama smile'.

"Rin-chan? Rin-chan are you here?"

The unexpected interruption causes Rin to stumble, and suddenly she finds that-once again- she has two left feet.  
Sesshomaru stops abruptly, but doesn't release her hands.

"Kohei-kun? What are you doing here?" Rin asks, letting go of his hands and stepping towards the direction the voice came from.

"Looking for you of course. Kagome-san said I'd find you somewhere around here." he explains, emerging from behind a  
tree. "What are you doing out here?"

Rin grabs his hand and pulls him forward, "Here! I want you meet someone!" she says eagerly, completely ignoring his question. "Kohei-kun, I'd like you to meet Sesshomaru-sa..." her sentence dies on her lips when she turns around to see an empty clearing.

Kohei gives her an inquiring look. "Who are you taking about Rin-chan? Who's Sesshomaru?"

Rin looks around the clearing, but doesn't find a head or tail, of the youkai. "Nevermind...Sumimasen Kohei-kun..."

* * *

**On a side note, I finally found the Final act in English dubbed...and I miss Shesshomaru's old voice actor TT_TT**

**So, what did you think? Don't forget so send over a review!**

**-moony**


End file.
